Birds of a feather...
by Vacant Star
Summary: Is Nothing the one to awaken Zid's instincts? --rating will change as I update--
1. The last booth

***Disclaimer: Nothing, the twins and any other reference to Poppy Z. Brite's work is just that-hers. I do own Zid, however. ;) ***  
  
The early October air clung to Zid's body like a thirsty leech reminding him of why he sometimes longed to relocate far away from New Orleans. But it was his home, it was everything that he was melted into a location. Zid loved the excitement, the tourists, the dark children that silently prayed to become vampires, and most of all he loved the bars. The convenience of twenty four hour alcohol availability~it was perfect for a young rebellious lush such as himself. He frequented quite a few night spots in the Quarter, usually alone and searching for another half to complete him. On this particular evening, he was on his way to a place that had just reopened, it was away from the crowds and usually empty until late. It was the sanctuary he needed on some nights, this definitely being one of those nights. As he glided along the filthy streets his dark eyes absorbed all the impurities around him~the dusty windowsills with boards over the blackened out windows, the skinny homeless kids garbage picking, and the smashed street lights. Finally, he arrived on the doorstep of "Ghost's".  
  
It was this muggy Thursday evening that Zid met Nothing. When he walked into that dimly lit haven everything looked as it always did. One of those creepy twins' was working the bar, but Zid could never tell which one was which. And had they ever told him their names anyway? He didn't think so. Pondering no further, Zid took a seat towards the back after ordering a pitcher of beer to take with him. He always sat at this table and his curiousity never faded as to who or what Twig, Molachai and Zillah were. The three names had been carved into the wood, had been there as long as Zid could remember. The indentions were worn and seemed to be ancient. He prodded at the table longer while he sipped the foul tasting brew. Zid's ears pricked up when he noticed the creaking of the door, nobody ever came to "Ghost's" this early. Before he could even turn his head all the way around he glimpsed one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen in his life, and Zid was not one to notice boys, he had a major preferance for the female form. But when Nothing walked into the bar, he lit it up, it was quite obvious to anyone who had ever encountered Zillah, that this boy had inherited his father's ability to grab attention. Nothing was alone. And he looked damned pissed. Zid watched at this black haired angel stormed up to the bar, grabbed that freakish twin by his shirt collar and demanded to know why he had named the place "Ghost's". Zid was entranced but a bit shaken and he tried to slide into the booth un-noticed. So far, it was working. 


	2. Anger is a gift...

***Disclaimer: I still don't own Nothing, Zillah, 'the twin', Christian or any other Poppy Z. Brite references. And I still am the creator of Zid. :) ***  
  
  
  
Nothing had headed towards "Ghost's" the second he recognized the building. Yea, it had been a few years but he would recognize the place of his birth even if it turned to cotton candy. Flashes of his past intruded upon his mind and his heart. He felt a brief jab as he thought of Zillah, his daddy, his lover- but quickly recovered as he recalled all the pain and suffering inflicted by that green eyed devil (angel). He looked up to the sign he read the word "Ghost's" and was immediately suspicious. Running now, alone for once, (he had finally ditched Twig & Molachai back at the hotel...at least for now) Nothing was intensely curious as to who or what he would find inside. He slammed open the door, his eyes darted around the almost empty bar. Wow, he thought, I can still smell everyone...even Jessy. The distraction didn't last long when he saw who was behind the bar. Nothing was in shock and extremely pissed off. He headed straight to where that wrinkled up parasite stood, grabbed his shirt and screamed, "Why? You filthy fuck. Why did you name it 'Ghosts'?". The creature started to laugh. This made Nothing much angier. Fuck this shit, he thought and sliced the twin across the neck with his nails which he kept quite long and deadly nowadays.  
  
Was that even blood coming out of his neck? Nothing didn't know and didn't care. He carted the limp creature up the steps and locked him in Christian's old room, trying to make the decision to kill him or pump him for information. And he worried about that boy that was downstairs. He had been the only other person in the bar and Nothing figured he'd have to kill him too. He didn't want to really. Maybe he could talk to him, Twig and Molachai were getting to be bothersome company lately. So, he decided to go back downstairs and make sure the kid hadn't bolted. Nothing noticed how he hadn't looked disgusted and scared, only interested in the violent display. Probably not the best idea to start hanging out with humans, though. Hell, it was worth a shot and he didn't have much to fear. He could always split town if the kid proved to be a danger. Nothing headed down the old steps, oblivious to the creature's loud banging on Christian's door, and approached the boy he would come to call Zid. 


End file.
